Me, Twin of Sasuke
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Fic ini menjadi alasan kenapa Uchiha no Hime mengganti penname-nya, silakan baca dan jangan lupa review !


Hi everybody ! Penasarankah kalian kenapa aku ganti penname ? Baca aja deh fic dibawah ini, tapi jangan lupa review ya !

Disclaimer : Seluruh keluarga Uchiha mah punya Kishimoto, Uchiha no Hime aka Azumi Uchiha itu aku. Aku !

Setting : Klan Uchiha masih hidup semua, Itachi jadi baek, Sasuke masih sama Team 7 alias masih Genin.

POV : Uchiha no Hime aka Azumi Uchiha (Aku ! –ditimpuk karung beras, "Berisik loe !" :))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me, Twin of Sasuke**

Sudah 6 bulan, aku berkelana mencari ilmu juga mengasah kekuatanku. Hari ini, aku pulang ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Aku pun langsung pergi ke _dojo_ (sejenis tempat pelatihan), tempat biasanya aku dilatih bersama Fugaku-sama. Dan pasti disana ada Sasuke-san, ah malaikatku ! Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin, aku kan hanya anak pungut –aslinya mah bukan anak pungut-. Mana mungkin aku dijodohkan oleh Sasuke-san yang elit itu, lagipula dia kan terlatih di akademi sedangkan aku tidak. Ya, aku dipungut sejak masih bayi oleh Mikoto-okusan. Dan sejak kecil aku dilatih oleh Fugaku-sama untuk menjadi ninja yang terlatih tanpa harus masuk akademi. Dan sejak aku dipungut, aku tidak diberi nama. Akhirnya, Fugaku-sama hanya memberiku panggilan, Uchiha no Hime. Lalu, dia mengangkatku sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha, tapi di kalangan rendah menurutku. Dan sejak dilatih, aku sering dipanggil Hime.

Aku memasuki _dojo_, kulihat Fugaku-sama bersama Itachi-san menunggu.

"Permisi, Fugaku-sama…"

"Ah ! Hime, kau datang juga !"

Fugaku-sama menyambutku dengan senyuman, Itachi-san juga. Lalu, Fugaku-sama mengajakku duduk. Sebagai perempuan tulen, aku harus menjaga sikap. Kemudian, Fugaku-sama menanyakan tentang perjalananku.

"Bagaimana dengan perjalananmu, Hime ?"

"Baik. Aku jadi banyak mendapat pengalaman, tak luput juga ilmu dan kekuatan."

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Aku pun langsung memasang wajah serius di hadapan Fugaku-sama. Kulihat wajah Itachi-san yang sedikit muram, ada apa ya ?

"Begini, ini berhubungan dengan keluarga kami dan kau."

"Ada apa ?"

"Ehm… begini…"

Fugaku-sama gugup, sebenarnya ada apa dengan aku dan keluarga Fugaku-sama ?

"Ini, sudah menjadi rahasia antara aku, istriku, dan Itachi."

"Rahasia ?"

"Iya, dan Sasuke tidak tahu hal ini."

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Ini cerita antara kau dan Sasuke."

Aku ? Sasuke-san ? Ada masalah apa aku dengannya ?

"Ini… sewaktu istriku melahirkan anak yang kedua."

"Sasuke-san ?"

"Ehm… ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Waktu itu, dia melahirkan anak kembar."

"Kembar ? Jadi Sasuke-san anak kembar ?"

"Iya, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan. Yang laki-laki kami namakan Sasuke, dan yang perempuan kami namakan Azumi."

"Lalu, mana saudara kembarnya ?"

"Dia ada disini."

Aku bingung mendengar jawaban Fugaku-sama. Aku menoleh kearah sekitar, mencari saudara kembar Sasuke-san. Tapi tidak ada. Kemudian, Itachi-san mulai angkat bicara.

"Kudengar, kau menyukai Sasuke ya ?"

"Ah… Itachi-san… itu… sebuah rahasia besar dalam hidupku."

"Katakan saja…"

"Ehm… iya, aku menyukainya."

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa menyimpan rasa suka itu."

"Hah ?! Kenapa ?"

"Karena…"

Suaraku sedikit keras, protes. Tapi tidak diutarakan secara langsung pada anak pemimpin keluarga Uchiha yang besar ini. Aku harus patuh padanya. Fugaku-sama melanjutkan perkataan Itachi-san.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Karena… kaulah saudara kembar Sasuke."

Aku terkejut setengah mati, tiba-tiba mukaku langsung pucat. Aku diam tidak berdaya mendengar pernyataan ini. Aku tidak percaya, bahwa aku yang rendah ini adalah saudara kembar Sasuke-san. Tak mungkin !

"Ee..e..e.. Fugaku-sama, anda bohong kan ?"

"Aku tidak bohong ! Itachi bisa jadi buktinya."

Aku menoleh ke arah Itachi-san, dia mengambil secarik kertas dari kantong bajunya.

"Ini adalah surat hari kelahiran yang ditulis pada saat itu juga, bacalah."

Itachi-san menyerahkan surat itu padaku, aku membacanya.

_23 Juli_

_Hari ini, kami nyatakan sebagai hari kelahiran anak kedua kami._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_&_

_Azumi Uchiha_

_Semoga, anak kami menjadi anak yang baik dan kuat di masa mendatang._

_Pertanda,_

_Fugaku Uchiha & Mikoto Uchiha_

Setelah membacanya, aku menatap ke arah Fugaku-sama dan Itachi-san. Aku terperangah, ini benar. Surat ini adalah surat pertanda yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Karena, dalam keluarga Uchiha, kenyataan di dalam sebuah surat sangat kuat.

"Fugaku-sama…"

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _sama_, panggil aku ayah. Dan juga pada istriku, panggil dia ibu. Begitu pula pada Itachi dan Sasuke, sekarang mereka kakakmu."

"Kakak…? Kenapa kakak ? Sasuke-san kan saudara kembarku."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _san_, dia lahir lebih tua darimu 4 menit." –hem ? maybe kan !-

"Jadi, aku adalah bagian dari anggota keluarga kalian ?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

Tak terasa, air mataku mengalir. Ini terjadi ! Aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya orang tua dan saudara. Itachi-san lalu menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari kami dan juga adikku. Panggil saja aku niisan atau aniki, dan bolehkah… aku memanggilmu… Azumi ?"

"Hiks hiks… Iya, Itachi-niisan."

Itachi-san yang sudah kupanggil niisan tersenyum. Lalu aku melihat Fugaku-sama, aku sedang berusaha memanggil ayah padanya.

"A...a..a.. ayah…"

"Kemarilah anakku."

Aku pun menghampiri ayahku, lalu aku dipeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan ayah, Azumi. Ayah sudah berbohong padamu."

"Kenapa ayah bohong padaku ?"

Ayah melepas pelukannya dan menatap ku lekat-lekat. Dia menyuruhku duduk kembali, aku menghentikan tangisanku.

"Ayah dan ibu sengaja melakukan hal ini untukmu."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kami ingin kau menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat, maka itu kami berbohong padamu bahwa kau anak pungut yang tak punya keluarga. Itu untuk merangsang pikiranmu agar kau menjadi kuat."

"Alasan itu ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sa… ehm… aniki ?"

"Sasuke tidak kami beritahu tentang hal ini. Dan sebelum kami pergi ke sini, ayah telah meminta pada ibumu untuk memberitahukan hal sebenarnya pada Sasuke."

"Jadi, alasan ayah membuatku begini agar aku menjadi kuat, begitu ?"

"Iya."

Aku menunduk, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayah, karena sudah diberitahu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke rumah ?"

"Betul katamu Itachi. Azumi, ayo kita pulang."

"Pulang ? Aku belum siap untuk bertemu mereka."

"Sudah tak apa-apa, Azumi. Ayo !"

Aku pun mengikuti ayah dan niisan keluar dari _dojo_, dan kami pun pergi ke rumah.

Ketika sampai di rumah, pintu rumah terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan…

"Azumi ! Kau pulang nak !"

"Ah… i..ibu…"

Mikoto-okusan yang sudah kupanggil ibu langsung memelukku erat sambil menangis. Terharu.

"Azumi, kau sudah diberitahu ayah kan ?"

"Iya, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Azumi. Ibu sangat sayang padamu…"

"Aku juga bu…"

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kulihat sebuah sosok yang berjalan menuju kemari dan berhenti tepat di pintu. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau…" (Sasuke)

"Sasuke, ini dia saudara kembarmu." (Mikoto)

Aku sedikit takut melihat wajah Sa… Ah ! Aniki yang memasang wajah serius. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"A..aniki, ini aku, Azumi."

Aniki menuju ke arahku, lalu berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Kau… adikku ?"

"Sasuke, kau bagaimana sih ! Itu adikmu tahu ! Kau tidak lihat kemiripannya denganmu ?!"

Itachi-niisan berontak, mungkin dia marah karena sikap aniki yang selalu dingin. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aniki memelukku.

"Ternyata orang yang disebut Uchiha no Hime itu adalah adikku, luar biasa…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu dari aniki. Rasanya, aku tidak bisa menyukainya lagi, karena dia adalah kakakku. Aniki melepaskan pelukannya padaku, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Ha ha… selamat datang kembali, Azumi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku punya saudara kembar."

"Aku juga kaget kok, he he…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." (Fugaku)

Kami semua masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu, ibu menunjukan kamar tidurku, disamping aniki. Dan juga memperlihatkan baju-baju yang bagus untukku.

"Nanti, ini kau pakai semua ya !"

"Ibu, jangan terlalu berlebihan…"

"Tidak, Azumi. Ibu merasa bahagia, karena saking bahagianya ibu jadi antusias memperlihatkan baju ini padamu."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Setelah itu, aku diajak ke ruang makan untuk makan siang. Suasana hangat menyelimuti kami saat makan. Canda, tawa, semuanya. Aku bahagia menerima kenyataan ini.

Setelah makan, aku, aniki, dan niisan pergi ke teras. Sambil menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Sasuke, kau kaget kan punya saudara kembar ?"

"Ah, biasa saja tuh."

"Heh, kamu jangan memperlihatkan sikap dingin itu di hadapan adik kita yang baru kembali ini."

"Aku mengerti aniki…"

Aku tertawa melihat pertengkaran seperti itu, lucu ! Tiba-tiba, ide bagus langsung muncul di kepalaku.

"Oh ya niisan, aku dan aniki apanya yang mirip ?" (A)

"Eh…?!" (S)

"Ehm… apa ya ?" (I)

"Azumi, kau nanya apa sih ?!" (S)

"Memastikan bahwa aku saudara kembar aniki." (A)

"Hem… pertama, wajah." (I)

"Ya iyalah…" (S)

"Kedua, rambut." (I)

"Ya iyalah ! Semua keluarga Uchiha rambutnya kan hitam semua !" (S)

"Ada juga yang rambutnya beda…" (I)

"Siapa niisan ?" (A)

"Nenek-nenek !" (I)

"Ih ! Sok kocak !" (S)

"Ha ha ha ha ha…! Lucu !" (A)

"Oke. Ketiga, sikap." (I)

"Sikap ?" (S)

"Kok ?" (A)

"Kalian tuh kalau dikasih tahu gak mau percaya, harus ada buktinya dulu." (I)

"Iya sih…" (A)

"Terserah…" (S)

"Keempat, mata." (I)

"Semua keluarga Uchiha juga matanya hitam semua !" (S)

"Eh…?!" (A)

"Itu dia ! Eh, ngomong-ngomong Azumi sudah bisa menggunakan Sharingan belum ?" (I)

"Bisa sih…" (A)

"Coba !" (S)

Aku menutup mataku, lalu saat membuka mata Sharingan-ku muncul.

"Hebat !" (I)

"Kamu diajarkan ayah ya ?" (A)

"Iya." (A)

"Ya sudah, normalkan matamu lagi." (I)

Aku langsung mengembalikan mataku ke semula. Semuanya jadi menyenangkan kalau ada saudara !

"Eh, aku punya teka-teki nih !" (I)

"Teka-teki aniki suka ngawur, jangan dijawab." (S)

"Hah ? Yang benar ?" (A)

"Tidak kok ! Enak saja ! Nih, apa kepanjangan dari 'KONOHA' ?" (I)

"Konoha itukan desa, kan tidak ada singkatannya." (A)

"Tuh kan ngawur…" (S)

"Sirik ! Ayo apa ?" (I)

"Aku menyerah deh…" (A)

"Sasuke ?" (I)

"Aku tidak ikutan." (S)

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang jawab, aku saja yang jawab." (I)

"Apa itu ?" (A)

"KOk NOngol HAh ?!" (I)

"Ya ampun, itu sih kurang seru." (A)

"Ha ha ! Kasihan deh !" (S)

"Huh !" (I)

Kami pun akhirnya tertawa, rasanya begitu menyenangkan bercanda tawa seperti ini. Aku bersyukur, ternyata aku mempunyai keluarga. Keluarga itu sangat berharga dan sangat berarti. Tanpa keluarga, hidupku tidak akan mungkin menyenangkan. Aku bersyukur sekali !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow ! Selesai satu hari ! Biasanya mah bisa 2-3 hari. He he… gimana ? Bagus ? Tadinya aku mau bikin ini di profilku, tapi karena imajinasinya lagi jalan bener nambah banyak deh. Akhirnya di post ajalah, biar ada yang baca juga kan. Ini juga dapet ide pas liat gambar Sasuke yang lumayan 'oke'lah, cakep ! Sekalian lagi mikirin kakakku yang lagi ada di Bandung. Lama-lama kecampur dan hasilnya seperti ini deh ! Sebenarnya nama 'Azumi' udah dipake di "Four Girls Friendship" –bagi yang belum baca, baca !-, tapi karena aku suka nama itu ya pake ajalah. Cuma beda marga doang kok…

T&J:

T : Kok Sasuke sama Azumi lahirnya beda 4 menit ?

J : Itu dikarenakan author lahirnya beda 4 bulan sama Sasuke. Jadi author membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi adik kembar Sasuke –siapa yang tau bulan lahirku ? Hayo hayo…-

T : Kenapa author memutuskan membuat dirinya menjadi adik kembar Sasuke, bukan sebagai pacar atau yang lainnya ?

J : Karena kalau dijadiin pacar, author banyak saingannya. Jadi author memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya adik saja, kan lebih enak jadi adik Sasuke daripada naksir. Di cuekin mulu, emang enak !

Kesimpulan : Itachi klo dipanggil Sasuke aniki, tapi klo Azumi niisan. Dan Sasuke dipanggil aniki sama Azumi. Kesimpulannya, pemanggilan dengan sebutan aniki pada mereka beruntun.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !

Azumi Uchiha


End file.
